


To Whom it May Concern

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter from your long distance boyfriend.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	To Whom it May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for oikawa technically, how tf is he supposed to act

Hey Darling~ 

I know its been awhile since we've last seen each other and I'm sorry for that. Despite being apart though, you still take up all my thoughts! I miss waking up next to you and being able to see your pretty face first thing in the morning. You always manage to look so cute, even if you do drool a little ❤. I'm sure if you were here right now, you'd be giving me 'that' look and I wish I could be there to see it, even if it is followed by possibly getting hit in the head with a ball.

Anyways, I'm sure that you've been doing well and working hard as always, cutie. I'm so proud of you to be able to continue on forward, even when things are hard. It makes you so strong and I love that about you. You tell me this often, but now I get to say it! Make sure you don't overwork yourself. Taking care of yourself is always important, especially since Iwa-chan can't put up with me on his own anymore. But I really do love and care for you, baby. If you ever need a break, don't hesitate to call me, I'm always one dial away. Plus, isn't it always a treat to hear my beautiful voice? I wouldn't mind if you called me when you didn't even need a break, I love hearing your voice. 

I wish I could be there to give you all the kisses in the world and to be able to hold you as long as you need. You deserve the world and I'd gladly give it to you. I promise I'll be there soon, so just live without me there for a little while long, 'kay? I know it'll be hard, seeing as I _am_ the perfect boyfriend, but I know you can do it! To help out though, I did send along one of my hoodies since I know you love them so much. Better be careful before I run out of them myself. It's worth it though if I know you're happy. Your smile is always the cutest. 

I've got a flight out there in a couple of weeks so I'll see you real soon. Looking forward to seeing you in nothing but one of my hoodies ❤

Love, Tooru (your devilishly handsome boyfriend) ❤

p.s. I love you, sweet pea!

**Author's Note:**

> everyone makes fun of him for being a sap


End file.
